150
by thegirlfrommod4A
Summary: One-shots about the 14 residents of Avengers Tower, traveling up through its basement, 150 floors, and roof. I OWN NOTHING! reviews and suggestions welcome :)
1. Basement Garage

Cars. Lots and lots of cars. There was a gala going on upstairs, and the basement parking garage of Avengers tower was full to capacity with every absurdly priced vehicle that had ever been produced. Valets were bustling through the maze of vehicles parking new ones, returning items (for a tip) and occasionally taking a car out for the rare guest who left early. One area, mostly closed off but with an opening she could see in through, remained undisturbed.

In this large, specially sectioned-off part of the room, the vehicles of the building's residents and any visiting S.H.I.E.L.D. higher ups were parked. Since there was a gala tonight the corner was full to capacity. Karen Jones, one of the valets, paused as she headed back to the entrance to the garage.

Stark, of course, had four. A '32 Ford flathead roadster, a '05 Saleen S7, a '67 Shelby cobra (she'd overheard him bragging about replacing the original after he busted it on a trial run of the iron man suit), and an Acura NSX roadster. The fact that the Acura was parked was a sure sign Tony was in, as it was usually his favorite to go racing around in. Next to it was Pepper's car, a slick black Cadillac CTS that she drove when she wasn't being chauffeured around in a company car. Karen grinned at that, the reporters on TV looked shocked every time Pepper drove herself no matter how often she did it, and Pepper never seemed to give a damn. Last in line was Colonel Rhodes' car, a white '08 Audi R8.

Lieutenant Bucky Barnes' silver Mustang was parked in a corner, while Beth's bright yellow mini cooper was parked right next to Steve's 1945 Oldsmobile. The Oldsmobile was painted a shade of blue so dark it was nearly black, with whitewall tires and red hubcaps to complete the effect. Must of cost a fortune, she reflected, moving on to the pair of motorcycles next to it. There was a dark blue Harley Davidson for Steve, who found comfort in the familiar brand, and a 1960's Meriden Triumph Boneville T120R for Bruce, who had fallen in love with them after driving one to the battle of New York. Speaking of Bruce in love, next to the bikes were two trucks. Bruce drove a huge silver Ford F150, while Betty had stuck to a refurbished Chevy C10.

The third wall started with a red Jeep Grand Cherokee. Jane's. Karen had often seen and occasionally helped the scientist load the back with astonishing amounts of equipment and leave for days, returning weary and dusty, but usually with a "look what I found" grin. On these excursions, Jane was usually followed by Darcy in another Jeep, an olive-colored Wrangler currently parked next to her own. Third in line was Thor's red 2010 Camaro. The big guy had a workout getting into the thing, but they got along well. They were both huge, loud, and impossible to ignore Karen thought with a grin. The last three cars in line were black. A sleek Tesla model S, which Loki had customized for goodness knew how much with gold hubcaps and a forest green leather interior came first. Next to it was a Maserati Spyder convertible with the top down and a red leather interior. Natasha's, of course. And last but not least came Clint's car. A 1956 Studebaker Hawk. She wondered briefly if Natasha and Clint had planned this together.

The side with the opening had S.H.I.E.L.D. cars, driven by Doctor Selvig, Director Fury, and Agents Sitwell, Coulson, and Hill. Karen sighed. She should get back to work. Turning around, she jumped nearly a foot in the air when she saw the pileup of car owners looking at her. "The party got boring" Hill explained briskly. "we're going for shwarma." "And we'd like to get to our cars if you don't mind" added Tony with a grin. "Of course" Karen muttered turning red and shuffling away. As she reached the end of the group, someone grabbed her arm. "You get used to it", Beth whispered.


	2. First floor-reception

"What, you quit Santa's A-team?" Tony questioned as Thor lead a helmetless Loki into the building. Pepper whacked him on the arm with her clipboard as Loki glanced around the room. "You did not want civilians to see me?" he questioned. And indeed, the usually bustling entryway was empty but for the welcoming…ah…party wasn't quite the proper term. Clint had been given the option to sit the introductions out, but had elected to stay with the team and it took all of his training not to drum his fingers against his leg. "Well…"

"Enough." Fury cut in. "Let me be quite clear. There will be no ridiculousness while you are here on Earth. I understand your powers have been taken. I also understand that there's probably a heck of a lot you can still do without them. You will behave, you will help with repairs, you will follow orders, you will stay on the same floor as your brother." Thor nodded and clapped Loki, who looked sick, on the back, and slid an arm over his shoulders. "Come brother. I will show you to your quarters." The Asgardians went for the elevators, Loki shrugging free from Thor's arm.

"Well that went well" Natasha observed once the doors had closed. "As well as could be expected." Coulson sighed, rubbing his forehead. He, too, had been told he could remain at base, but after the whole fake death scenario, he needed to get back in the loop. Or, that's what he told Fury. In reality, he wanted to take a step towards them trusting him again someday. "Let's move then people, nothing more to do here" Fury barked. The S.H.I.E.L.D. party moved out, leaving Pepper and most of the Avengers in the middle of the room. "I'm going to go get everything started up again" the CEO declared after a moment. That seemed to be the cue, and the group scattered. As he Bruce got onto an elevator, Tony called out "Jarvis? Get a scotch up to Loki's room would you?" "Of course Sir". Bruce raised his eyebrows. "I still owe him a drink." "Riiiight."


	3. second floor-legal

"Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with sugar AND a cherry on top!" "You skipped one" Natasha sighed. She could be called many things, but nostalgic was not one of them. So when Clint mentioned wanting to see where she had worked in the tower before becoming Pepper's assistant, she laughed it off. "What's the point? All I did was shuffle paperwork" "C'mon Tasha! It will be fun." Eventually, she had given in to get him to shut up, and here they were, stepping off the elevator to the 2nd floor legal offices of Stark Industries.

Clint looked around, unimpressed. "Told you so." Natasha muttered, though they kept walking through the rows of cubicles. "It's like S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, but with a smaller chance of explosions." the archer commented. They had reached the other side of the room, and Clint headed for the windows. "You didn't even have a good view!" he exclaimed. "Clint, they don't give the good offices to the grunts. They save them for us." Natasha commented drily, rolling her eyes. She wanted to get out of here, some of the people she had worked with were probably around somewhere and dealing with "Wait, so you're NOT Natalie Rushman?" comments was not on her list of fun things to do. "Fine. Let me just get something out of the vending machines"

The two avengers were almost back to the elevators (walking the long way since Clint had insisted) when Natasha heard the sound she'd been dreading. "Natalie! Hey! Natalie! Is that you?" Natasha debated ignoring the voice, but she was apparently a hero now, and heroes probably weren't supposed to do that sort of thing. She turned. "Wow! It is you! I mean, obviously not the you I knew, but still you! This is so strange! I didn't think you'd ever come back now that you're a hero or whatever, but here you are! Nice hair cut!" Natasha could practically see Clint trying to keep a straight face behind her, but she ignored him and tried to figure out who this was exactly. She hadn't paid close attention to the people she'd worked with, considering her job was to learn about Stark.

Suddenly, it clicked. Considering she didn't need to get close with anyone in legal, she hadn't really bothered forming relationships. Despite her standoffishness, most people had been fairly friendly. But this woman…Alaina? Alanna? something like that…had been nothing short of horrible. Closing elevator doors in her face when she had armloads of papers, nitpicking everything "Natalie" did when they worked together, and generally being a nasty human being. But now that she was a hero instead of just the new girl on the floor, suddenly Natalie Rushman was to be adored. Uggg. As if to prove Natasha right, Miss hypocrite took a break from smiling at Natasha to snap at a blonde girl heading for the elevators with a load of files in her arms. "Hey! You! Errand girl! Stay there while I grab some stuff of my desk."

As soon as she had wandered away, the blonde turned around. "Beth! How are you?" exclaimed Clint. "I hate her." Beth replied, "But other than that I'm great! Steve has promised me his mom's spaghetti recipe for dinner. Just the two of us!" She frantically added the last bit after seeing Clint start to smile. "Can't blame a guy for trying. That is some superb spaghetti and meatballs."

"Here are the files." Whatshername had returned, dumping more things into Beth's already full arms. "Now, where were we" She smiled, turning back to Natasha. "And why haven't you introduced me to your friend?" she added, batting her eyes at Clint. "This is my fiancée, Clint Barton" Natasha began, putting her arm around him, "And my friend here is Beth." She added. With that, Natasha plucked the new files out of Beth's arms, dropped them with an innocent "oops" while Clint snickered, and headed for the elevator at last, with the other two stepping in behind her. "One floor up" Beth said. "and I'll get Steve to make spaghetti again soon."


	4. third floor-legal 2

Beth waved goodbye to the superspies and headed for her cubicle on the second floor of the legal department. She headed for her desk, smiling slightly as she remembered the look on Alaina's face when Natasha had introduced her as a friend. She'd probably be fighting the woman off from now on. Better that than have everyone realize she was Captain America's live-in girlfriend though.

At that thought, Beth grinned even more widely as she began typing notes on the files she was reading through. How Steve had found her, working at the repaired café about 3 months after the battle was nothing short of a miracle, and it was one that she was grateful for every day. She had moved in with him on his floor of Avenger's tower a month later after she had finished her law degree and landed a job at Stark Industries. At this point, it wasn't much more than taking notes so her higher ups could look at the important stuff without wading through a 12 page introduction, but it was a job.

"Hey, you staying late again?" Beth heard her cubicle neighbor Andrea say. Turning around, she saw Andrea and a few of her other coworkers packed and ready to go. "Yeah, I think I'm going to finish another few pages and then head home. Steve's cooking." "ooooh! Is he a good cook?" Clara queried. "Yep. And he's making his mom's spaghetti recipe tonight" Beth replied. "When do we get to meet him?" Meghan chimed in. "We'll figure something out. I should finish these up before it gets too late" Beth replied, waving them off.

Truth was, Beth was stuck. She had made plenty of friends in the department, gone out for drinks with them a couple of times, and met many of their boyfriends. But she REALLY didn't want to deal with the chaos that she knew introducing them to Steve would create. She'd heard them squealing about their favorite of the Avengers, adding a quiet "Captain America" whenever her opinion was asked, and had mentioned it to Steve a couple of times, who had said he thought it would be fine. Beth was sure they'd get used to it after a while, but still…Beth groaned. She didn't want to deal with absurd amounts of the sort of attention she was sure Alaina would start directing at her soon. She would ask Pepper. Pepper always knew what to do.


	5. fourth floor-legal 3

Pepper nodded along absentmindedly to something one of the legal eagles was saying. Considering he was speaking down to her, she saw no point in giving him any more attention than that. Even with years as Tony's assistant and several more as a successful CEO, people often still didn't believe Pepper was qualified to be running Stark Industries. Every year, some "Stock Market Expert" made some prediction about how "That woman" was going to drive the company into the ground, generally citing some small mishap that had been blown out of proportion. Pepper snorted to herself. They targeted her for being a woman, and yet they were the ones who went into hysterics every time the stock dropped a couple of points. In fact, SIA had been going up since she had been put in charge, and Pepper was never afraid to show anyone why. Like right now.

"Excuse me, but if we settle the suit out of court, then we can avoid some of the public scrutiny, which I'm sure PR would thank us for, and also possibly negotiate a deal better for us, instead of taking our chances that we'll get a jury sympathetic to our side. I understand your concerns that an out-of-court deal could turn against us, but I'm sure there's a reason we hired lawyers as competent as yourself to negotiate these things for us." There was no reason to have added the compliment besides to stroke his ego, but Pepper figured if she didn't she would have to deal with him boasting of his own merits. "Right. Of course Mrs. Stark. I will see you on Monday?" "My name is Mrs. Potts. And yes, you will. Have a nice weekend."

Keeping her maiden name after she married Tony had certainly raised eyebrows. After all, why wouldn't a woman who started her life in rural Ohio want to take on the great name of Stark. And besides, a would then once again be head of Stark Industries, in name and in law. But Pepper was proud of her roots, proud of how far she had come, proud of who she was. She had hesitated bringing it up to Tony, but when she did, he just laughed and said "Will that be all Mrs. Potts." "That will be all Mr. Stark." Later on, she had started dealing with the legal headache that came with being a married woman with her maiden name. Nonetheless, Pepper was happy.


	6. fifth floor-accounting

Hello readers! I was on vacation for a week, but now I'm back so there shall be updates once more. I've got a lot of ideas, but there are definitely some empty floors in Avengers tower right now, so feel free to leave suggestions. Also once more, I don't own any of this stuff. Hope everyone is having a great holiday season!

150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150

Bruce Banner did not do accounting. He was fine with numbers, and his years on the run had taught him the value of money, but accounting just wasn't his thing. So, as April 15th approached, he needed help. Thankfully, he lived upstairs from a major corporation with its own accounting department, so one afternoon, after checking with Pepper to make sure it was ok, Bruce headed to the 6th floor of Avengers Tower.

"Hello Dr. Banner! Ms. Potts sent me a memo. She said to expect you to stop by this afternoon. I'm Joe Burns, C.P.A., and I'll be doing your taxes." Well. That was unexpected. Pepper hadn't given any indication she'd sent info ahead, but Bruce certainly wasn't going to complain. He followed the man to a cubicle in the middle of the floor and sat down across from him in a swiveling black chair. "Alright, so officially your job is co-head of research and development at Stark Industries, specializing in radiation, correct?" "Correct" "excellent." The questioning continued, with Bruce giving Burns the information. He watched as spreadsheet pages and forms filled in, calculating what he owed, and relaxed a little. This wasn't so bad.

"Alright. Other sources of income." Bruce raised his eyebrows. Joe Burns was clearly not a foolish human being, and if Pepper had sent a memo, then he knew Bruce was the Hulk. So why was he playing dumb? Seeing his expression, Burns added "Asking is a requirement. And I don't know if you'd prefer to put Hulk, Avenger, or something else." Bruce nodded, feeling a little ashamed. That made sense. "Government Consultant will work." Fury had fed them the title they were all to use, and Banner was perfectly happy to go along with it.

About 90 minutes later, Bruce's tax returns were filed. He had discovered Joe Burns had a wife who was a nurse and three daughters, and that he commuted to work from New Jersey, and Burns knew about his long relationship with Betty. "Bet you're glad to be back together" He commented as they got ready to leave. "It's great, but there's definitely a bit of a 'too good to be true' feeling to it." Banner replied. "Well definitely enjoy it then. I know I'm lucky to Lara." Bruce nodded as they parted, Burns going towards the stairs claiming the need for exercise and Banner for the elevators. He certainly hadn't expected to make a friend while paying his dues. Perhaps accounting wasn't so terrible after all.


	7. sixth floor-publicity 1

Know what I love? Pepperony, and my wonderful reviewer Qweb. Know what I hate? Not owning ANY of this

150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150

"click" "click click" "click" The cameras had been going for a while and Tony was about ready to leave. Only Pepper's presence made him swallow his complaints. Some genius had the idea putting a picture of them together, power couple style, on a magazine cover, and had been given permission to run with it. So now he was playing nice for the cameras, but even Pepper's smile was beginning to look a bit tight.

He would put up with some irritation for her sake, but when even Pepper was getting annoyed, it was time to shake things up. He smiled, the widest grin of the day, and, ignoring the "That's great Mr. Stark!" from one of the flunkies, edged closer to his wife.

"Tony…ah..stop!" Pepper gasped out between her giggles. Her husband had decided to start tickling her in the middle of an important photo shoot. "Nope!" he replied, scooping her up bridal-style and twirling her around. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Pepper was glad she'd insisted on a pantsuit instead of a skirt for the shoot, but mostly she was preoccupied trying to squirm out of Tony's grasp. "We have…to finish…the shoot" "Oh really?' he replied, placing her back down and looping his arms around her waist. She put hers around his neck, and looked him straight in the eye. "really?" he asked again. "Yes." She replied, laughing at the look on his face as she spun out of his arms. Or, tried to. Because of the way they had been holding each other, Pepper wasn't quite able to remove herself from his grasp.

Instead, his arms had stayed around her waist and she had lost her balance and tipped a bit because of the angle she'd spun on her heels. Tony had sunk down a bit and turned to accommodate her shifting weight, so he was now holding her in a sort of dip. "You look lovely today Ms. Potts. Have I mentioned my love for you lately." Pepper turned red. "Yes, I believe you have. Will that be all Mr. Stark?" "That will be all Ms. Potts." He brought her back up, turning her keeping her in front of him, so his arms stayed around her waist, and his head was over her shoulder with both of them facing the camera and now-blushing cameraman. He hands intertwined with his, and the camera went "click" one more time.

Two weeks later, the magazine came out. Unbeknownst to the couple, the camera had been going the entire time, and the picture on the cover had her, blushing and smiling and looking at Tony, still slightly dipped in his arms. Tony himself was mostly in profile, knees slightly bent, and looking back at her with just as big of a smile. The caption read "Stark Industries: What's Now, What's New and What's Next for the Dream Team", but Pepper had a better one. She sent out a copy and placed the box it was returned in in Tony's workshop when he was out. When he got back and opened it, he laughed. The magazine had been encased in glass, set in a stainless steel base with words emblazoned in black. "Further proof that Tony Stark had a heart."


	8. seventh floor-publicity 2

Kay, so normally I don't do this but I figure might as well try some thing new while the year is still new and I can use it as an excuse. So here goes: Please review. It would make me very happy. Actually, I'm very happy that this has nearly 700 views. I would be ecstatic if their were reviews too. Suggestions are also welcome, 152 floors is a lot and though most are filled, there are definitely some open spaces. also, I own nothing. Now read on MacDuffs!

150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150~150

It was days like this when Tamara Jones hated her job. She was creating the first rough draft of a pamphlet about Stark Industries' new line of prosthetic limbs and she had no idea where to start. Besides, her editors would probably completely redo whatever she wrote no matter what. So really, what was the point?

Tamara's musings were interrupted by a booming voice. "Lady Betty, I do not understand. What do these offices have to do with your work in the labs?" Betty sighed. Thor had been wandering around the labs after Jane, and, wanting a half second to look some stuff over without someone looking her over, Jane had called in a "science girls stick together" favor. So now she had Thor trailing after her, trying to understand what was going on. "Well, these are the people who are going to make sure others understand what we're doing with the product. So I want to make sure they know what we're doing." Tamara gulped as the voices got closer. She had only the vaguest idea what they were doing.

"Hello Ms. Jones, this is Thor Odinson and I'm Dr. Ross. I'm one of the main creators of this new style of prosthetic. I understand you're the one working on part of the pamphlet that will be put in doctor's and surgeon's offices. I wanted to stop by and see how it was coming along, and answer any questions you may have that would help you better represent the product."

"Umm…yes…well…I need more details to be honest. All I know is that the cells will be able to grow with and graft to the prosthetic, making it appear and work more naturally. But really, any help you can give would be great." Tamara stuttered out. Wow. That Thor guy was…big. And handsome. And very, very taken, she reminded herself before tuning back in to what Dr. Ross was saying. "Alright, well you're correct. To be more detailed, my work with cells and Stark's with technology has allowed us to find a way to link a person's remaining nerve endings to the tiny wires in the prosthetic itself, meaning that the person will have control over the replaced body part just as they did before, although the range might be limited. As for looking more natural, the skin cells will be able to grow over it, making it look and not just feel like part of the person's body."

Tamara was scribbling away on her notepad, trying to take it all in as Betty continued, listing the risks of a limb, medications that might be required to help the body adjust, and other information relevant to the new technology. "Lady Betty" Thor interjected at one point looking puzzled "Just Betty Thor. What is it" "Why can the missing piece not simply be regrown on its own by harnessing the forces such that Loki uses. Lady Jane has said they are not magical, but scientific, so why not use them for human causes? There would then be no need for metal." Tamara's eyes widened a bit at the mention of magic, but Betty simply rolled hers. "Technology isn't quite there yet big guy." Then, turning back to Tamara, "Have I answered your questions Ms. Jones." "Yep!" She squeaked, shaking hands with the scientist and alien/god/hero as they walked away. Well, she certainly had something to write in the brochure now. Not to mention something to write home about.


End file.
